Plan Moon
by KleinerWriter
Summary: Follow the Story of Austin Moon. His Girlfriend Cassidy cheated. He's going to have Revenge on this on his ex friend Ally. After all Austin Moon doesnt believe in Love. But Ally has an sad Secret. Will Austin find out? Will there be Auslly? And what about his Plan Moon? Read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Plan Moon**

**After Austin Moon finds out that his Girlfriend Cassidy cheated on him. He thinks that love is fake. To forget about this he is going do the same thing. Flirt,Date and Cheat. But his new Target Ally Dawson isnt that easy. Will Austin fall in love? And what about Ally Secret?**

Austin POV

"Dez its going to work! I mean Cassidy did the same thing. And I can get my Revenge!"

"Austin are you sure?" My redhead Best Friend Dez Fisher said.

"Yes. I need a new Victim. I'm gonna flirt with her and then I'm gonna take her to some Dates. After this we gonna act lovey dovey and after this I'm gonna cheat. And she will feel the same Way I felt when Cassidy cheated." I said. Dez was not listening. C'mon this Idea is Great. Sometimes I dont understand my redhead friend.

"Austin this Idea is bad. What happens when she falls in love with you? What happens when you fall in l-"

"Dez I dont believe in love anymore. I mean Cassidy opened my Eyes. Love doesnt exist. I thought I loved her but what happend she cheated! And I'm never gonna fall in love again. I broke my heart for the first and last time. Just have fun!" I leaned back into my seat. Sometimes this Guy is overreacting on Things. I mean Love? hahahah _Love doesnt exist._

"Whatever you say Pal I hope the best for you." Dez just left me. I mean the summer began and nine Weeks no School.

_Cassidy._This Name is still stuck in my heart. We were dating for seven Months everything was great. Everyone in School thought we would marry and we were the 'It Couple'. I was in love with her. But one Day I caught her with my former Friend Max in Bed. Since then Im weak and broken. I took me three Months to get over. Dez helped me. After I told him about my Plan Moon he was shocked but he accepted it. I mean its the best Way to get Revenge.

About my target her Name is Allyson Marie Dawson she's seventeen. I know her from music lesson. She a straight A Student but she's one of my enemies. We used to be friends after I began to date Cassidy she stopped to talk to me. After this we insulted each other and now we have a love-hate Relationship. I mean she's hot and she's gonna be my target.

I was at home but no one was there. Everything was the same. My Parents both worked and their were never home. Usually I stayed at Dez House but today I want to only lie in my bed.

Dez would be shocked when I told him who my target would be. I mean he believes that Ally and Me would be a great Couple. I tell him everytime that we hate each other but he just smiles. Dez is weird.

How can I get Ally to fall in love with me? She sometmes stubborn. But every Girl has a weak Part.

After a while I called Dez. I must tell him who I chosed. "Hello Dez!" I screamed.

"Dont scream! My turtle Amadeus is going to wake up." Typical Dez.

"Dez I found my target its going to be Ally!" I smiled. I wanted to know his Reaction.

"YOU MEAN ALLY DAWSON? ARE YOU SERIOUS PAL? HOW ARE YOU GONNA DO THIS?" I could sworn that I heard a Squeal but whatever.

"I'm gonna go to Sonic Boom!" He told me more about his weird turtle stories after the call I headed to Sonic Boom.

I love Sonic Boom its an Music store. There is everything and my Passion is Music. No one knows my Passion for Music only Dez and Ally. And sadly Allys Dad owned this Store and my enemy worked here. But I'm gonna be friends with her. And later more and then my Revenge is going to be Perfect.

There she was standing. I grinned. "Hello Dawson." This is going to be interesting.

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Plan Moon - Chapter 2**

**Austin POV**

"Hey Dawson." I grinned.

"What do you want Moon?" she asked me annoyed. This Girl really hates me but its fun to mess up with her.

"Nothing Dawson. I just visited my _friend_. Is that how you greet a Friend?" What do you say now to this Dawson I thought to myself.

"Listen Moon Boy! Im really busy today and I dont wanna get in trouble because of you. Just leave the Store or buy something." Ally said. She was really angry but that made her even hotter. I love how she gets annoyed easy.

"Ok Ally_gator_." I smiled she really hated this Nickname. Because one Boy called her that and the Boy got a broken Nose. After this no one called her like this expect me.

"Thats enough! If I get you Moon you gonna wish that you never born!" She screamed. Customers looked at us like we were crazy.

"Ok Ally." Oh no I just called her Ally. I hope she doesnt get it.

"Did you just call me Ally, Moon?" She asked with a smile on her face. We always called each other Moon and Dawson. And no I broke the Game.

"No I didnt!" I said.

"You did! Awwww somebody just called me Ally. Wait till I tell everyone about this!" Ally was doing a happy dance. She kinda looked cute. Wait did I call her cute?

"See you later Moon." Without that she left me. The plan wasnt easy. Hmm maybe I should skip the Friendship Part and only Flirt with her. That would work.

When I came Home I heard someone in the kitchen. I thought my Parents lived at work. But Whatever.

"Sweetie Austy are you at home?" My Mom called from the kitchen.

"Mom this Nickname is embarassing!" I went to the kitchen and see her making us Pancakes. PANCAKES!

"Sooo there is this Girl-" My Mom said. "Moooooooom did you again set me up with a Girl? Im not interested."

My Mom looked at me worried. "Austin I know the last Date with Rebecca wasnt that great. But I want you to find the Girl who will-"

"..make you believe in Love. Mom I dont believe in love. Cassidy just proofed it." I said. I hated to talk about this topic.

"But this Girl is different. She's polite,sweet and nice. Just One Date Austin,please?" My Mom gave me this puppy dog eyes. Ugh.

"Ok." I sighed. "Ok now hurry up you only have 20 Min left!" She said.

WHAT? "Mom when did you planned ths?" I asked.

"Well last Week I was at mall and I met this old Friend of my. He told me that his Daughter never goes anywhere and she had only dated this one Guy. And I told you about your Problem and then we both planned it. Now Austin hurry up brush your teeth..!" Without any Words I was in my Room getting ready.

I looked at the mirror and drived to the Cinema. I hope atleast she wasnt that bad like Rebecca. Maybe she's cute and lovely. Austin dont forget your plan oh right.

She arrived..Oh No this must be a Nightmare. There Girl was Ally Dawson.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" We both screamed at the same time. _Drama._

**Please Review! And I dont own Austin & ALLY :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Plan Moon - Chapter 3**

**Austin POV**

"What are you doing Dawson here?" I asked.

"What are you doing _Moon _here?" She said the same thing.

My Mom really picks the wrong Girls first she picked Rebecca that date was a disaster and now Ally. Wait this Time she has done something right. My Plan the Plan Moon. And my target Ally Dawson is here too. Great.

"Listen Moon. My Dad thinks that I should date someone who doesnt do the same thing..." There she was looking at me. She looked like she would cry. What happend? Do I smell wrong or..

"Moon..Im gonna tell my Dad that date was great but we hadnt nothing in common..." I put my finger to her mouth. She really talks fast and now its my Time to speak.

"Ally we are going to this date. We watch this Movie like two friends and after this we act like we hate each other. Please." I said. And looked with my puppy Dogs Eyes. I have the same like my Mom.

"Fine, _Austin_." She sighed. Wow she said my name and really felt great.

Our "date" was great. We really acted like two Friends. I asked her if she wants something to drink but she politely said No. And then we went to the Movie. We laughed at the terrible acting and annoyed some couples. One Time our Hand accidently touched and I got this feeling. We both looked at each other and Ally blushed. After this I walked her to her house.

"This was great. Thank you so much Austin!" She kissed my cheek. Oh No Austin dont blush.

"And Austin. _I hate you_!" She giggled and closed the door after this.

The date was the best. The last Time I felt like this was with Cassidy. Ok Austin something is wrong with you. Forget about Ally she is like the other Girls.

I arrived at home no one was there. Typical. I thought maybe Mom would be there but no. I looked at my Photos and found an old Picture of Me and Ally we both looked happy. Ally laughed and I was embracing her. This was before Cassidy. Old Times.

I looked at the Picture and sighed. "Ally" I said and felt asleep.

**Thank you sooooooooo much Guys :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Plan Moon - Chapter 4**

**Ally POV**

Yesterday was one of the best Nights in my life. Austin and I acted like friends but sadly we can only be ourselves when we are alone. People think that we hate each other and are enemies. Austin used to be one of my closest friends besides Trish. But after that he found some Girl named Cassidy. I hated this Girl really much. I knew that she would Austin. But after that Austin never called me like I dont exist. I moved on he moved. I missed him but thanx Trish was there.

After I arrived home Lester Dawson my Dad asked. "Ally, Darling how was you Date?"

"Really Dad?" I asked sometimes he really acts immature.

"Ally I know its hard for you right now for me to but dont forget what the Doctor said. " he said.

Tears came. I cried. "I know Dad its really hard to know that you only have _two Months to live_." I cannot believe it. I have cancer and there is no hope for me. I kept this secret for four Months. The only one who knows my sickness are Trish and my Dad. They try the best for me but I dont like it. Everyone should go on with life.

"Ally I try the best for you. I never giving up I lost your Mom on this and Im not willing to give up. I love you so much Allycat." My dad hugged me. He really is an awesome Person. If I told him my Date was Austin he would be pissed off. He never met Austin but sometimes I told him story about him.

"Ally you are daydreaming. Your Phone is ringing!" My Dad woke me up. I run to my Phone there was an call from an Unknown. Weird.

"Hiiiiiii Ally. Its me Austin!" Hmmm I never gave my number. This Boy.

"How did you found out about my Number?" he seemed nervous on the Phone.

"One of your Friends gave me your Number..." I know that it was Trish. Typical Trish.

"I know Austin. Why did you call me?" This Boy is confusing me really.

"Wellllll there is this Movie and I was asking if you.." Austin Moon is asking me out? WHAT?

"Are you asking me out?" I asked.

"Nooo Ally. I want to rekindle our Friendship." Should I say yes or not? I dont knowwww.

"Please Ally.." Ugh I gave up and he was really happy. He called off the call and now I had an another not date with Austin.

It seemed like Austin wanted this really much. Maybe he likes me? Ally you had to been kidding maybe Trish told him about my sickness. Nooo she promised. Maybe there's hope that Austin liked me back. I know it sounds crazy but I have this crush on Austin and now he's avaible and my last Wish would be to hear Austin that he loves me. Loves me? Ally maybe this isnt a crush you are in love. My Inside Voice confused me. Maybe I was in love but this four Words I would love to hear from him.

_I love you Ally._

That would me last Wish before I died.

**This is Allys Secret I know it comes like nowhere but this was planned for this story. I hope u liked the Chapter. Only 10 Chapters left xx**


End file.
